Pub and GO!
Pub and GO! (パブってＧＯ！ Pabu-tte Go!) is the second image song for the character England in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 「俺の名前はイギリスだ。 正式名称は『グレートブリテンおよび北部アイルランド連合王国』。 後でテストにだすからな。」 今日も雨、昨日も雨。きっと明日も雨だけど 「傘をささない」　だって俺は英国紳士、紳士、紳士 パブ、パブ、パブってGO!　フィッシュ＆チップス 嫌いなあいつに呪いをかけて 妖精さん　妖精さん　アハアハ　アッハッハー 我は行（ゆ）く！！ 「おまえに出会えて良かった。　...って、これ、皮肉だからな！ あそこの壁に顔が浮かんでいるぞ！ 面舵いっぱあああい！ （面舵いっぱあああい！） そして魔術は白か、黒か... （おおぉい、ほっ、ほっ、ほっ、ほっ...） コーヒーより、もちろん紅茶。 熱っアツアツ、アツツッ　アっ。。 み、ミルクは先に入れておけよ...」 座ると死ぬぜ、バズビーズチェア。　地獄へまっしぐら バズビー　バズビー 集まれみんな　ユニコーン、ピクシー。 パンジャンドラムで　Let's go 戦場! 「お前ら行くぞ！ 行くぞ？行くぞ！」 パブ、パブ、パブってGO!　フィッシュ＆チップス 飲めば分るさ、分るさ飲めば 妖精さん　妖精さん　アハアハ　アッハッハー 我は行く！！ アブラ　カダブラ　「全力で呪うぞ！」 アブラ　カダブラ　「女王陛下、万歳！」 パブ、パブ、パブってGO!　フィッシュ＆チップス 嫌いなあいつに呪いをかけて 妖精さん　妖精さん　アハアハ　アッハッハー 我は行く！！ ばかばかばかばか...、アメリカのばかー！ |-| Romaji= "Ore no namae wa Igirisu da. Seishiki meishou wa 'Gureeto Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku'. Ato de tesuto ni dasu kara na!" Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame. Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo "Kasa wo sasanai" Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi Pabu- Pabu- Pabu 'tte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu! Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~! Ware wa yuku~! "Omae ni deatte yokatta...Tte, kore, hiniku dakara na! Asoko no kabe ni kao ga ukanderu zo! Omokaji ippaaai! (Omokaji ipaaai!) Soshite majyutsu wa shiro ka, kuro ka (ohooooi..., ho,ho,ho,ho...) Kohii yori, mochiron koucha. Atsu! atsu- atsu- atsuu- ah... Miruku wa saki ni irete oke yo..." Suwaruto shinu ze〜 Bazubiizu chea. Jigoku e masshigura Bazubii, Bazubii Atsumare min'na, yunikoon, pikushii Panjandoramu de, rettsugou, senjou "Omaera ikuzo! Ikuzo? Ikuzo!" Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu! Nomeba wakaru sa~, Wakaru sa nomeba~ Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~! Ware wa yuku~! A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra... "Zenryoku de norou zo!" A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra... "Joou-heika, banzaaai!" Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu! Kiraina aitsu ni, noroi wo kakete Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~! Ware wa yuku~! (A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra...) (A-bu-ra-ka-da-bu-ra...) Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka, Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka, Amerika no, Bakaaaaa!!! (bakaaaaa!!) |-| English= "My name is England. My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It will come up in the test later!" Today it rains, yesterday it rained, And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again... But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see, I am a British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~ Pub- Pub- Pub and GO! Fish and chips! All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way! Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy! Aha-ha-ha-ha~ Here I go again~! "I'm glad that I met you! I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic! A face is floating from that wall over there! Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!) And then my sorcery is white, black (Whooo~!) Tea is obviously better than coffee Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho—...! First of all, pour the milk ahead" You'll die if you sit there~ Busby's chair Dragged straight down to hell Busby, Busby Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies, With the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle! (to battle!) "Hey you guys, let's go! Let's go? Let's go!" Pub- Pub- Pub and GO! Fish and chips! If you drink you'll understand~! You'll understand if you drink~! Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy! A-ha-ha-ha-ha~ So I shall proceed~! Abracadabra~ "I'm gonna curse you with all my might!" Abracadabra~ "Long live, the Queen!" Pub- Pub- Pub and GO! Fish and chips! All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way! Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy! Aha-ha-ha-ha~ Here I go again~! (Abracadabra~) Idiot (x31) America, you idiot~!!! Albums This song was released on July 29, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.4- UK, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music